Dwarf
Dwarfs are magical Fairy Tale beings that appear in the story of Snow White. Like all other Fairy Tale beings, they also exist outside of the tales and live in the Enchanted Forest with other good beings from the Magical Community. Dwarfs possess the power of Hyper Speed and are short in stature, similar to leprechauns and elves. History Called to Halliwell Manor The seven dwarfs appeared at the Halliwell manor after Paige took a bite from a Poison Apple, killing her. The dwarfs knew about her death after Piper cast a spell in attempt to awaken her, and came to preserve her body like they had done for Snow White. They built a glass coffin for her. The dwarfs only seemed concerned with doing their job, as they decided not to inform Piper that 'Grams' was The Big Bad Wolf intended to eat her. After the evil witch was vanquished and her magic undone, the Dwarfs returned to their home. Threatened by the Titans The Dwarfs reappeared at the manor when the Titans were freed, seeking sanctuary like the rest of the Magical Community. One of the dwarfs later assisted Phoebe in freeing Paige, who had been turned to stone by the titan Meta. The Dward eventually freed her with his pickaxe, in combination with a potion, some luck and Fairy Dust. Excalibur When the legendary sword Excalibur was found, a dwarf was one of the many magical beings who wanted to try to pull it from the stone. However, he kept getting pushed out of the line. After Piper removed Excalibur, the dwarf offered his services, including building castles and making suits of armor, and then quickly zipped out of the manor. The same dwarf was later captured by the Head Executioner Demon and revealed that Piper had drawn the sword to the Dark Knight. The dwarf then quickly punched the demon that was holding him and fled the lair. Francis Stein One of the dwarfs, Francis Stein was recruited to help the Charmed Ones free Vaughn Ramsey from his petrified state, but the magic behind was too powerful for even the combined effort of four magical beings. Appendices Book of Shadows To Awaken a Poisoned Victim :Hear our call, :for those who fall, :Purge her to awaken, :from this toxic taken. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Hyper Speed:' The ability to move at magically enhanced speed. Dwarfs use this as their main method of transportation, as well as a means to escape danger. Notes and Trivia *''Dwarfs'' is often spelled as Dwarves. Dwarfs is the traditional spelling, while Dwarves is a more modern, popular spelling. Dwarfs ''is generally accepted as the correct spelling. *According to Leo in "Happily Ever After", dwarves prefer the term ''little people. This is actually seen as the appropriate vernacular for referring to people with dwarfism in the real world. *Dwarfs were featured in Phoebe Who?, where one visited Halliwell Manor for a counseling session. Gallery Seven Dwarves.jpg| 5x03-03.jpg| Charmed 161 122 489lo.jpg| 5x03-04.jpg| dwarf.JPG dwarf runs off.JPG| dwarf and executioner demon.JPG| dwarf runs off from dark knight's lair.JPG| Appearances Dwarfs appeared in 3''' episodes and '''1 e-book over the course of the series. Category:Magical beings Category:Fairy Tales